Ayo Main King's Game!
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Ini adalah saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya anak2 Rikkai menginjakkan kakinya di Tatsumi Port Island! XD


Disclaimer : tetap…abang takekon beserta dengan maha karyanya.. TENIPURI! Daaaaan~~~… PERSONA 4 MILIK ABANG MEGUROOOOO! XDDD *yeaaaaah! Hidup P4!*

Warning: ini pelampiasan saya setelah ulangan fisika dan pkn digabung jadi satu hari! A

**AYO MAEN KING'S GAME!**

_Disuatu hari seperti biasanya, tiba2 Yukimura ngomong gini.._

Yuki: eh..kita pergi ke kota sebelah yuk!

Akaya: kota sebelah mana yang namanya 'kota sebelah'

Yuki: itu looooh~ yang disebelah sanaaaaa

Akaya: belah mana?

Yuki: belah tengah kaya Yanagi..

Yanagi: heh apa iki kowe dibawa2?

Yuki: siapa yang mau bawa lu yan? Yeee..berat kali! Gue kan ringkih nan imut~

Yanagi: idih amit2 deh gu- *dipelototin sanada* E-eh iya deh.. -_-;;

Marui: kemana2? Ikutan dong!

Niou: kamu maunya jalan2 mulu, puri.

Marui: emang niou ga mau?

Niou: ya mau lah dibandingkan diem mendekem disini kaya orang gila. Panas2 gini latihan? Hah! Cuma orang bego yang nyuruh2 kaya begi-*death glared sama sanada* Ma-maaf.. =3=;

Jackal: iya nih..aku mau putih jadi makin kereng aja gara2 latihan dibawah panasnya sinar terik matahari yang juga tidak membantu dalam proses pnyuburan rambut saya..parah bange-*dilirik sanada* A-aku ga ngomong apa2 =="

Yuki: cih! Udalah jangan banyak bacot lagi kita..panas nih gilaaaa…eh? Mana si yagyuu?

Akaya: tadi yagyuu-senpai bilang mau ke ruang guru sebentar

Yuki: dasar anak kesayangan guru…ruang guru kan adem banget tuh! Ga terimaaaaa! A

Yanagi: udah balik tuh.. *nunjuk kea rah yagyuu*

Jackal: yu lama banget…eh kertas apaan tuh?

Yagyuu: ye gila..baru dateng uda dimaki2.. oh ini? Ini selebaran yang tadi keselip dibuku daftar nilai. Kata pak guru dia ga pake jadi dia kasih ke aku

Marui: terus kamu buat apaan?

Yagyuu: ya ga tau sih..tapi menolak pemberiaan orang lain iu namanya dosa

Niou: aduh begoknya, puri =.="

Yuki: oh well… sini aku liat…

Yagyuu: nih.. *ngasih kertasnya*

Yuki: hmmm…. Hmm?

Akaya: kenapa, buchou?

Yuki: wew! Bagus banget ni kertas! Lu emang paling top deh, yagyuu! X9

Marui: emang apaan sih, yuki? Bacain ke kita dong!

Yuki: oke nih.. aku bacain yaaaa.. ekhem2! Tes2 satu dua tiga saya yukimura seiichi ganteng sekali okelah sip! XD

'Telah dibuka! CLUB ESCAPADE di Tatsumi Port Island di daerah Paulownia Mall..' hei! Itu kan tidak jauh dari sini! **(A/N: Ini hanya karangan saya semata jadi apapun DISAHKAN dalam fanfic ini XD)**

Niou: jadi kita pergi kesana nih puri?

Yuki: yaiyalah! Kapan lagi gituloooh! Lagian eike uda lama pengen kesana tapi ga pernah diijinin sama bonyok gara2 badanku yang angot2an ini =3=

Tapi tenanglah..ada bodigartnya ini.. iya ga, gen? ^^

Sanada: …

Yanagi: jyeeh..sanadanya sariawan =="

Yuki: ayo kita pergi sekarang! XD *semangat*

Sanada: tunggu sebentar! Memangnya siapa yang kasih ijin woi?

Yuki: GUEH! Gue buchounya dan ELO Cuma fukubuchou JADI jangan belagu..okeh? ^^

Sanada: ….terserah sajalah.. *pasrah*

Yuki: oke minna! Let's goo! XDDDDD

Semua (kecuali sanada tentunya): Yeaaaaah! XDD

_TATSUMI PORT ISLAND, PAULOWNIA MALL, ESCAPADE.._

Yuki: wohoo! Uda lama banget rasanya kaga bolos latian! XD

Akaya: iih..buchou ngibul banget! Baru aja kemaren kamu bolos dengan alasan diare berkelanjutan!

Yuki: huss! Jangan umbar2 rahasia kamu! *jewer akaya*

Jackal: jadi sekarang kita mau ngapain nih?

Niou: pesen minum dong puri..

Yuki: okelah ayo pesen..hmmm…semuanya minum ini aja deh… *nulis2 di kertas trus kasih ke pelayannya*

Sanada: kamu pesen apa, yukimura?

Yuki: ada ajaaa~

Yanagi: firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini pasti 78% buruk..

_Setelah 10 menit kemudian.._

Pelayan: ini silahkan minumannya.. *naro gelas2 itu dimeja*

Yuki: oke makasih mas ^^

Yanagi: eh iya..ngomong2 aku mau Tanya dong soal pembagian jatah kerja..

Yuki: yang mana ye?

Yanagi: ya ampun..tugas menggambar itu loh =.="

Yuki: oh itu..aduh gampang deh.. lo yang gambar, gue yang nyediain bahannya, oke?

Yanagi: jah..enak di elu dong..

Niou: hmm? Hah? Loh? Ini kan…

Yanagi: kenapa, niou?

Niou: oi oi oi… ini kan alkohol puri!

Yanagi: masa? *ngambil gelasnya* *sniff sniff* Loh iya bener! Eh, yuki! Ngapain lu mesen2 minuman berakohol?

Yuki: alkohol? Masak sih? Emangnya itu alkohol?

Yanagi: iyalah! Minum aja coba!

Yuki: *minum dikit* buset! Ternyata itu yang namanya Vodka itu alkohol ya!

Yanagi + Niou: … =.=; *swt*

Yuki: jangan2 mereka… *ngeliat ke temen2nya yang daritadi kaga ngomong*

Akaya: heeeeeeiiiii *hic* ayo maeeeeeeeennnn~~~ *hic*

Marui: iyaaaaaaaaaa *hic* mau maeeeeeeennn…huweeeeeengggg…*hic*

Sanada: emangnya..*hic* pada mau maen apa sih..?*hic* aku mau maen boneka2an dong~ *hic*

Yagyuu: heeeeeeehh…ga jaman banget sih maen boneka2aaaaaaann…? Maennya kerenan dikit doooooonggg…ga gaul banget sih lo padaaaaaa *hic*

Jackal: emangnyaaaaaa *hic* maen apa yang gaoooooollll? *hic*

Yagyuu: yuk maen king's gameeeee~~ *hic* *ngeliat ke yanagi* Heh yanagiiiiiii…ambilin sumpit wooooiiii

Yanagi: a-aku?

Sanada: cepetaaaaaaaaannn…bacot banget seeeehhh…gue mau maeeen mau maeeeeenn *hic*

Yanagi: i-iya2 sebentar… *pergi minta sumpit*

_Setalah yanagi balik.._

Yuki: okeh..jadi gimana cara maennya itu king's game?

Sanada: pertama…*hic* kita ambil sumpitnyaaa..terus yang sumpitnya ada *hic* warna merah jadi rajanyaaaa…

Yagyuu: teruuuussss…yang jadi rajanya harus ngasih *hic* perintah ke orang sisanya tapi *hic* sebut nomoooorrr…

Yanagi: darimana kalian tau cara maennya sih? ==;

Marui: udah ayo cepet maen cepeeeeeeeetttt *hic*

Niou: aduh bunta jangan banyak gerak dong puri

Marui: *mandang niou, pasang tampang mau nangis* eeeeeh? Niou benci aku yaaaaa? Padahaaaaalll…*hic* akuuuuuu sukaaaaaa loh sama niouuuuu…huweeeeeenggg… *nangis*

Niou: *dalem ati* buset. Gue ditembak nih puri? =.=;

*bingung* i-iya, bunta jangan nangis dong puri..aku ga benci kamu kok!

Marui: beneeeerrr?

Niou: bener

Marui: yaaaaaayyy~ *peluk niou*

Niou: *kaget*

Akaya: wew.. *hic* woi ayo dong mulai maeeeeenn

Jackal: okeeeeee…ayo diedarin sumpitnyaaaaaaa

_Setelah semuanya pegang sumpit.._

Yagyuu: jadiiiiii siapa *hic* rajanya?

Sanada: aku! Akuuuuuuuu! A

Yagyuu: okeeeeeeehh..apa perintahmu, raja?

Sanada: heeeeeemmmm~~~ nomor 5 sama 2 harus maen gaplok2an sampe pingsaaaaaaan XDD

Yagyuu: siapa nomor 5 sama 2? Ayo ngakuuuuuuuu

Yanagi: gue…nomor 5 =="

Akaya: JADI AKU HARUS GAPLOKIN SENPAI YAAAA? *semangat*

Yuki: akaya, kamu kan nomor 6

Akaya: eeeeeh? Aku nomor 2 kooooookk

Niou: sebenernya yang nomor 2 itu kan si jackal

Akaya: aku nomor 2 kan, jackal senpaaaaaaiii? *hic*

Jackal: iyaaaaaaaa~~

Yanagi: tapi itu kan curang!

Akaya: *devil akayanya uda mau mulai kambuh* aku…akuuuuuu nomor duaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yanagi: o-oke..kamu nomor dua, akaya!

Akaya: *normal lagi* yeeeeeeyyy

Yagyuu: okeeeeeeeehh~~ *hic* 3,2,1! Ayo gaplooooookkkkk

_5 menit kemudian yanagi dan akaya beneran pingsan dengan pipi yang kaya bakpao merah.._

Marui: oh wew… *hic*

Niou: *blushing karena marui masih meluk dia*

Yagyuu: okeeeeee…lanjutnyaaaaaaaa~~~ *ngedarin sumpit lagi*

Yuki + Niou: *dalem ati* sumpit merah itu ga boleh sampe jatoh ke tangan yang mabok nih!

Yagyuu: oke deeeeeehhh. Siapa rajanya coy?

Jackal: oh! Gue! Gueeeeeeee! XDDDD

Yuki + Niou: *dalem ati* waduh sial…

Sanada: berikan perintahnyaaaaaaa

Jackal: oke daaaaaaaaah…huuummm…nomor 3 ke 4! Kaliaaaaaann haruuusss…gendong2an keliling sekolaaaaaah! XDDD

Yuki: WOI GILA LO MAU BUNUH GUE APA? *ngamuk2*

Niou: *ngeliat sumpitnya yuki* *dalem ati* oh..dia nomor 3 toh puri

Yagyuu: ih yuki-chan baweeeeeell….nomor 4 siapaaaaa?

Sanada: aku! Aku! \(v)/

Yuki: mimpi apa ya gue semalem..? perasaan mimpi ketiban gajah aja kaga!

Yagyuu: owkeeeeeeeeyy…besok yaaaaaaaa…gue pokoknya uda rekam dan catet jadi ini kudu wajib harussssssss

Yuki: … *pingsan*

Sanada: *ketiduran karena kebanyakan minum*

Yagyuu: ih paraaaaaaahh..pada ninggalin kita2..yawdah lanjuuuutttt XDDD

Niou: *dalem ati* oh tidaaaaaaaaakkk! Yukimura..ko lu tega ninggalin gueeeee? KALO GINI CERITANYA GUE HARUS DAPETIN TU SUMPIT NO MATTER WHAT! *tekad kuat*

Jackal: uuumm? *hic* tinggal dikit ya yang maeeeeeeen? Bangunin ah banguniiiiinn *hic*

*ngejambak rambutnya sanada* WOI BANGUN WOIIIIIIIIII

*narik kerahnya akaya* WOI RUMPUT LAUT SADAR DOOOONGGGG

*gampar yanagi* BANGUUUUUUNNN

*getok kepala yuki* BANGUN MAS UDA SOREEEEEE

Sanada: iya iyaaaaaaa…ga usah jambak2 gitu doooonggg…huweeeeeenggg x

Akaya: eeeemm? Siapa tadi yang nyebut2 rumput lauuut?

Yanagi: pipi uda bonyok gini digampar lagi T-T

Yuki: HEH BOTAK KURANG AJAR BANGET LOE! A

Yagyuu: *minum langsung dari botol bir terdekat* WOI PADA BERISIK AJA SEEEEEEH! *gebrak meja* CEPETAN MULAI LAGIIIII!

Semua yang sadar: *dalem ati* gila…yagyuu beneran uda mabok berat..

Yagyuu: huff…..rasanya capek banget…pulang aja deh yaaaa…

Semua yang sadar: *dalem ati* tadi bukannya dia yang nyuruh kita ngelanjutin maennya?

Marui: eeeeeeehhh! Sekali lagiiiiii ajaaaaaaaa *hic* aku belom disuruuuuuh~

Semua yang sadar: *dalem ati* YA AMPUN JANGAN LAGI DONG!

Yagyuu: okeeeeeeeh! Ayo diedar lagiiiii *hic*

Yuki: okeh..siapa yang dapet?

Akaya: dapet? Disini kan ga ada yang cewek, buchou *hic*

Yanagi: errrmm…maksudnya bukan 'dapet' itu, akaya..

Akaya: ooooo…dapet sumpit merah itu yaaaaa?

Sanada: aku dong! Horeeeeee! w

Yagyuu: okeeeeeeeee *hic* perintahmu?

Sanada: mmmmm….nomor 1 sama 3…kalian HARUS tidur dikamar nomor 3 pake piyama kembar dan difotoooo..eheeeeee

Niou: BATALIN SEKARANG JUGA WOI!

Yanagi: kenapa, niou? Kaya kamu yang dapet a-*ngeliat sumpit niou yang bertanda 1* oh okeee… =_=

Yuki: jadiiii..siapa si beruntung nomor 3 itu?

Marui: enggg? Oh! Itu aku! Beneran akuuuuuuu \w/

Jackal: yeeeep…beneran marui…

Niou: a-apa? *blush*

Marui: eheheeeee…niouuuuuuuu~~ kamu nginep dirumahku loh malem iniiiiiii~~~ *meluk leher niou*

Yuki: awwwwwww~~ aku ga sabar nunggu hasil fotonya besoook~~ ^^

Yagyuu: heeeeem? Jangan lupa tugasmu loh *hic* yukimuraaaaaaa

Yuki: =3=; *manyun*

Jackal: okeeeeeee ayo kita ke rumah marui sekaraaaaang!

Semua (kecuali niou) : yeah!

_Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Escapade.._

_Sejak saat itu, mereka bersumpah tidak akan lagi menginjakkan kaki lagi ke Tatsumi Port Island.._

_**OMAKE:**_

_**(BAGIANNYA PERSONA 4)**_

_Dilantai bawah Escapade…_

Yosuke: buseeeet…rasanya gue ngedenger ada orang yang juga maen king's game deh dilante atas..

Chie: perasaan lu aja kali yos..

Yukiko: king's game? Apa itu?

Kanji: bu-bukan apa2 kok, yukiko-senpai!

Teddie: ada apa, kuma? Apa kanji-kun tidak suka smooch dari teddie? Atau…KANJI MAU LAGI KUMA?

Kanji: hell no! lu gila kali ya?

Rise: gee, kanji..kulihat waktu itu kau sangat menikmatinya, nee senpai? *meluk tangannya souji*

Souji: ah…benarkah?

Naoto: rise-san…lepaskan tanganmu dari seta-san…*siap2 ngambil revolvernya*

Rise: a-ah! Hai..

Naoto: terima kasih atas pengertianmu… *nyimpen senjatanya terus minum minumannya*

Semua (kecuali naoto): *dalem ati* ya ampun..sejak kapan naoto jadi posesif gini sama souji..?

Naoto: hmm? Ada apa, minna-san?

Semua: a-ah…betsuni…

Naoto: …?

_**(BAGIANNYA TENIPURI)**_

_Dikamar bunta.._

Yuki: tanganmu disitu..yak oke sip! ^^

Yanagi: tahannya…oke yagyuu silahkan difoto!

Yagyuu: siiiip…

Niou: kenapa aku harus mengalami nasib seperti ini….

Marui: ummm…niou…*meluk niou sambil tidur*

Niou: *dalem ati* oh well…sepertinya tidak buruk juga terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, puri.. *cium keningnya marui* met tidur, bunta..

_Besokkan harinya.._

Yagyuu: *lemes* ukhhhh…kenapa rasanya kepalaku pusing banget yaaaa? =_=?

Jackal: yeaaah…eneg banget lagi rasanya -.-;

Sanada: aku malah ga inget apa2 soal kemaren… =.=;

Akaya: aku…aku muntah2 kemaren..sekarang badanku lemes banget… T_T

Yuki: hai minna~ duh…pada lemes gini…liburin aja kali ya latihannya?

Yanagi: setuju. Eh betewe niou en marui kemana ya? *clingukan*

Niou: puri

Marui: hai semuanyaaaaa

Yuki: nah tuh mereka… *ngeliat ke leher marui* hem? Eh marui, leher kamu kenapa tuh merah2?

Marui: e-eh? Aku ga tau tuh..pagi2 uda kaya gitu..trus badanku sakit semua rasanya.. kenapa ya? O.O?

Semua (kecuali marui) : =_=;; *ngeliatin niou*

Niou: *bersiul2* Hah? Apa puri?

Semua: ng-ngga kenapa2… -_-;

Niou: …? -.-?

**-FIN-**

Dreeeeenggg~~ tamat deh! XDD

R&R yooo~ :3


End file.
